


The View…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gallows Humor, M/M, The View…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get an eye full…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View…

Title: The View…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: The boys get an eye full…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**The View…**

“Let’s take the back stairs”, yet none of them moved. “Remember your little talk about respecting privacy?” Brian huffs a little and puts his tongue in his cheek, continuing to look on in disapproval.

Emmett says; “What part don’t you like the most the fact that Gus is nailed to the wall with his boyfriend’s tongue down his throat and his hand down the front of his pants or the fact that it’s not Gus who’s dominating the situation?”

Ted asks; “How old is he anyways?” Brian glares, then barks; “Twenty Two.” “Isn’t this the pot calling the kettle black?”

The End...


End file.
